


Do You Feel It Too?- A Josh Dun Fanfiction Series

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bookstore AU, Eventual Smut, Evolving Relationship, F/M, Family Characters, Fluff, Marriage, Old-Fashionned Values, Story In Development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: Fearful of love, due to overheard stories of heartbreak, a low-self-assurance in herself and her anxiety (Y/N), a devoted bookworm, is not actively looking for a relationship. However, when she meets Josh Dun unexpectedly, she sees herself blossoming. Question is: will this sudden improvement continue or will she, under the tiniest amount of change, go back to her doubtful self?Backstory to ''Jitters''Prologue





	1. Tell The World That We Finally Got It All Right (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's to all my readers and followers, past, present and future! I wish you health, love, prosperity, stability and everything you desire!  
>    
> As demonstrated by my lack of posting, 2018 has been, to put it lightly, quite a year for my family and I: in between my sister's wedding, planning her bridal shower, my grandmother being in and out of the hospital, my grandfather's heart surgery, having to complete six assignments in one month, my father recently breaking his hip in a freak accident plus the usual hustle and bustle and procrastination of life, it was difficult for me to make sense of what was going on, let alone write.  
>    
> Despite this, my writer’s brain was always coming up with fanfiction ideas, so much that it wouldn’t settle down until I created a Josh Dun fanfiction series, that is, a backstory to my one-shot ‘’Jitters’’ and by consequence, Josh’s and (Y/N)’s budding relationship. I decided to post it on the first day of the new year to start it off favorably.  
>    
> Without further ado and with great excitement and pride, I present to you ‘’Do You Feel It Too?’’

Had your daughter not abruptly asked you about it during your “mother daughter while Josh/Daddy is on tour slumber party,” you probably would have not, if never, paid much attention to the object in question.

Rather, you would have continued to view said bedside table frame which held a collection of well-read glossy papers as just another ordinary, decorative and mundane object lying about in your home.

Yet, if this was the case, then why did even the _mere_ thought of discarding it cause you heart-wrenching separation anxiety?

That being said, what exactly were the reasons behind you keeping it?

Was it because you had a fear of letting go of that object, which, in your heart, held the status of a priceless memento or was it the result of an unhealthy obsession? Better yet, psychologically speaking, was this object safekeeping a direct result of its market value, utility, attached sentimentality or future use?

Stemming from this reflection comes two evidences: one, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ in this world, would ever make you detach yourself from this item and two, you certainly weren't keeping it for its value and practicality, and to be used later property, given, respectively, that prior to its purchase, it was torn, and that your plans were for it to remain absolutely untouched.

So, sentimentality it was then.

“Because,” you finally answer your daughter pensively, after a brief but conclusive reflection on her question while staring absently at Jim (allowed solely for the occasion) sleeping and snoring on his bed in the corner of your bedroom, as your thumbs stroke the memorable object's golden sides, “what's inside that frame changed my life.”

“But _how_ , Mommy?” She replies curiously from her side of the California King, that is, directly in front of you, her crossed legs and bright hazel eyes expressing high interest in learning otherwise ignored knowledge about her mother.     

“Without it,” you reply sentimentally as you bring said frame to your heart, which instantly flutters due to a sudden rush of fulfillment, “I would have never met your father. He, especially, changed my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would appreciate it if you could leave feedback!
> 
> The song is “ I Choose You” by Sara Bareilles and can be found here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjE5D9cHiOk  
> Chapter 1 already in progress!


	2. I've Just Seen A Face, I Can't Forget The Time Or Place Where We Just Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how and when behind Josh’s and (Y/N)’s meeting.

You didn't mind that there was only a sole copy on the newsstand, at least your local Barnes & Nobles had it in stock.

That is, the limited 500th Issue of _Modern Drummer Magazine_ which contained a special commemorative article on the 10 best drummers of all time, including the likes of John Bohman, Neil Peart, Keith Moon, Ringo Starr, Lars Ulrich, Alex Van Halen, Buddy Rich, Tony Williams, Steve Gad and Steve Copeland.

Resting a hand on your palpitating heart to calm it down, you sigh in relief, due to your built-up anticipation actually being rewarded and begin examining the layout of the magazine, more precisely, the superimposed black and white snare drum holding on it the issue's title " _The 10 Best Drummers of All Time_ ,” written in a professional and silver font; the top gray rectangle listing in a white bolded font segments such as " _Win_ ", " _Veara_ ", " _Gov'T Mule_ " and " _The Faceless_ " and the bottom section, titled " _Also In This Issue"_ presenting the _Yamaha DTX562K,_ " _"Tama Silverstar Hyper-Drive Birch Kit on Review_ ",  " _Drum Breaks of the '50s and early '70s"_ and lastly, " _Nate Wood of Kneebody_ " sections, written in an alternation of bolded silver and black fonts.

Needless to say, the combination of relief over having found the limited-edition publication, the excitement over discovering new and interesting contents and the eye-grabbing layout makes you, with a contended smile, reach for the right side of the object and bring it up to your chest in victory, obviously, with the intentions of bringing it to the cash.

However, as you're about to do so, you feel a constricting pressure coming from the opposite end and upon turning your head in this direction to inspect the situation, notice that this force, which prevents you from lifting the periodical, is in reality a calloused manly hand gripping the publication's spine.

With furrowed eyebrows and a grunt, you gently thrust the magazine to the right, to show the stranger, or as you consider them now, the interferer, that since you set eyes on the magazine first, it's _yours._ However _,_ the stranger _,_ thinking the same thing, gives a similar force from their side, the simultaneous effort causing the printed object to tear in a straight line down the middle, resulting in you and the stranger each receiving your respective left and right sides of it.

"You, you", you gasp in mortification as you take in the paper scraps lying flat in your hands. "You, you," you press your stammer further in heartbreak and hostility, while slowly bringing your head and eyes to look at the intruder, and once you have gotten a good glance at him, you exclaim hurtfully, "You ripped it!" and even add as a threat, "How dare you!"

Contrary to what's expected, or at least what _you_ expected, you don't find the man showing any signs of guilt, sadness, remote sympathy or even fear at your menace, but rather notice that he's laughing heartily, more so, he's biting his tongue and squinting his eyes.

Now frustrated at this behavior because, after all, your bookworm self cringes at the thought of ripping any type of printed publication, and, therefore, this situation is no laughing matter, you question him aggressively, "What are you laughing at? What, are you happy that you broke something that a person was really looking forward to having? You know, I'd really like to see how you'd react if I broke something that was precious to you! Trust me, you wouldn't be laughing then! "

"Relax", he responds apologetically and smoothly, putting up his hands in defense, "I was only laughing because of the way the magazine ripped, how it tore in a straight equal line so that we could each have a piece of it" and in a disappointed tone, adds, "It really was an accident. I was looking forward to reading it. But we could still read it off the Internet."

"Yeah,” you agree, then add truthfully, "but it's not the same feeling."

As he smiles genuinely at your response, you consider the outcome of the situation, precisely his amicable demeanor, his apologetic and understanding stance and most importantly, the perfect odds of the magazine's tear. It is at the latter that you begin to feel mirthful; your lips stretching into a wide grin and a hearty laugh bubbling in your throat, both which could possibly rival his.

So overtaken are you by this sudden burst of heartfelt laughing and smiling that the next events seem to happen unthinkingly, as if you're cruising through the motions in a haze, that is without being overly mindful; agreeing to pay for your half of the product, awkwardly explaining the situation to the cashier- who clearly unsympathetic and uninterested asks in a robotic, almost forced voice for ''$11.75'' -, opening your wallet, as does your partner in crime, handing the payment to the cashier, being given the receipt and finally, walking out unto the bookstore's front stoop and into the clear and mild July afternoon, a stark contrast to the bookstore's appreciated, yet artificially illuminated and cramped ambiance.

Just as you're about to exhale in relief and speak excitedly of your joint thrilling adventure to your accomplice, who having followed you, now stands to your right, he asks an unexpected yet not dislikable question, which sees your buzzing spirit abruptly stop in favor of embarrassment and anxiousness.

''Okay'' the man begins calmly, ''I know we just met and that wasn't really in the best of circumstances, but I really enjoyed our _episode_.'  Continuing politely, he adds ''I don't mean to be too forward but like I said before, I really enjoyed spending time with you so'', his words turn hopeful, ''maybe we could go out sometime, for a coffee or dinner, if you're into that sort of thing?''

Instinctively, due to a sudden rise of panic, your eyes, through your blue spectacles bulge, your cheeks and body burn, your heart hammers in your chest, leaving you breathing hard, your stomach cramps and just as you're about to repeatedly break and create sweater paws with your sleeves, one of the ways your anxiety manifests itself, you settle for the next best thing, that is, gently stroking the bitten down skin around your thumb's nail while quickly alternating your gaze from the man to the closest parking spot your eyes can detect.

It is during one of these moments that you realize that the stranger, with his black skinny jeans, black crew T-shirt, black hoodie, black beanie, black trainers black gauges in both ears and a nose ring, sports somewhat of an ''alternative'' vibe and that due to his 5''8 stance, slanted brown eyes, strong nose and jawline, pale but healthy complexion and closed full lips curved into a hopeful smile, can definitely be classified as attractive.

Noticing now that you've left him with still no answer, you quickly conjure what little confidence you have and to the best of your capabilities offer him a faltering, ''Uh….''

Sensing your obvious discomfort and panic, he steps in compassionately. ''It's fine. I realize that maybe that was too forward for you.''  ''But,' he proposes optimistically, 'I'll give you my number if you want to.''

Being in that blurry state once again, you find yourself reaching into your back pocket for your cell phone to hand to him, and within approximately three seconds, he's already returning it with a light smile,

Before you can sputter some form of acknowledgment or engage in small talk, he's introducing himself as ''Josh'', waving and smiling good-bye and heading into the parking lot. Just as you're about to reciprocate with your own name, you soon realize that you've lost him amidst the parked cars. 

 ''(Y/N)?'' you say in a baffled tone to the absent man, a weak attempt to answer the question echoing in your brain, '' _What just happened?_ ', referring, of course, to the unanticipated yet stimulating recent event.

                                                                                                     ____

He looked familiar.

Like you had seen him somewhere, perhaps somewhere on social media, the Internet or in a magazine.

Issue 329 of Alternative Press featuring Twenty One Pilots as cover stars. That's where it was.

Of special significance, it was the first issue of the American music publication you had bought because you had desperately wanted to read the article on 5 Seconds of Summer who, at that time, were promoting their new album "Sounds Good, Feels Good", though that was a story for another time.

Though he had red hair, was sporting red makeup around his eyes, which held a mysterious glare, and was wearing a black jacket with a black and white striped shirt underneath, the person on the cover had his distinctive look and style and was most definitely him.

As you sit crossed-legged on your bed, you begin to reread the article and the picture's captions with the firm intention of learning more about this "Josh" person. Quickly, you learn that his full name is Josh Dun, that he's TØP's (the band name's abbreviation) drummer, that his bandmate and the person standing to his left on the cover is the band's frontman, Tyler Joseph and that, at the time of publication, the group was, through their blend of alternative sounds, sold-out tour and acclaimed social media following, very grateful for the success of the "Blurryface" era, but that they were keeping themselves surrounded with a tight entourage as to not let it get to their heads. All in all, a very honest article featuring the down-to-earth personalities of the duo.

While staring absently at the ending statement of the article, the band's Twitter and Instagram handles, you pause deeply in reflection, thinking both apprehensively and fearfully and maybe, a tad enchanted about the afternoon's events, which can be summarized as such:

  _Josh Dun, of Twenty One Pilots, a drummer in a highly successful band, had met you, in out of all the places, your favorite bookstore, and, after accidentally ripping a magazine you really wanted, asked you out._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration behind the following chapter can be found here:
> 
> http://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/181718419931/ive-just-seen-a-face-i-cant-forget-the-time-or
> 
> Additionally, the title of the chapter comes from the song ''I've Just Seen A Face'' by the Beatles and can be found here:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8LbJfC0SYM
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate your feedback!
> 
> Chapter 2 soon to be in progress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would appreciate it if you could leave feedback!
> 
> The song is '' I Choose You'' by Sara Bareilles and can be found here: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjE5D9cHiOk  
> Chapter 1 already in progress!


End file.
